Welcome Home
by Fahrenheit451
Summary: Missing scene from Third Day Story. The gang visit Leo in his hospital room. Merry Christmas, John.


**Welcome Home**

"_So ... go spend some time with my out-going Chief of Staff, 'cause then we got work to do." _

Toby turned to C.J., who's tears flowed silently down her cheeks, then to Josh who dropped his head to stare at the floor in front of him. Margaret held herself together, barely, and Mallory slowly let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. None could fully grasp the scope of what was to come, but all of them recognized the incredible moment they had just shared: for the first time in his presidency, Josiah Bartlet was going to be without Leo McGarry by his side … he would be completely on his own.

"_... out-going Chief of Staff …" _Abbey Bartlet gazed around the waiting room at the stunned faces of the White House Senior Staff, then at her husband, knowing full-well what price those few words had exacted on the most powerful man in the world. She recognized that the political man laying in the hospital bed just a few feet away had been his closest advisor, his confidante, his confessor ... his lifeline. The private man laying across the hall, however, remained his best friend, his staunchest supporter, his protector ... his brother.

Jed glanced at his wife, but couldn't hold her sympathetic gaze and turned away. Not long ago, as they waited for word on their friend's condition from double by-pass surgery, Abbey argued that the President had to keep Leo from returning to his post as Chief of Staff … _He'll kill himself for you if you don't._

Abbey half-smiled and started toward the door, squeezing her husband's arm in empathy as she passed by. One by one, the rest of the group filed out and followed the First Lady across the hall to see Leo McGarry. Though Abbey's heart truly ached at the thought of these two being separated, her mind told her that this was the way it had to be. In the end, she convinced herself, it didn't matter how it happened - it simply had to be done. Still, the thought of Jed without Leo, despite what had transpired between them, was more than she could fathom at the moment.

As she made the short walk to see her friend, it occurred to Abbey that the truth of what happened at Camp David, and everything that had transpired since, was Jed's alone to tell. Leo was still out of it, but chances were, he wouldn't remember the events surrounding his heart attack. Trauma of this nature didn't take any prisoners where the mind was concerned, and doctors would undoubtedly tell him not to expect much of his memory of that night to return.

The group re-assembled in the softly lit ICU step-down room, as Abbey quietly moved to Leo's right. Glancing down at her friend, she gently wrapped her hand around his, taking care not to disturb the I.V. line and oxygen sensor that were attached. Inevitably, "doctor-mode" took over as she studied the various monitors, each in turn, keeping watch until she was certain he was still improving. Abbey gazed at the I.V. regulator and the assorted medicines being delivered to her friend's body … coumadin, standard blood thinner; saline solution, re-hydrating his body; corticosteroids undoubtedly, to help reduce swelling … morphine.

_Morphine_, she repeated to herself._ Well, he's not going to like that, especially when they try to wean him off of it,_ she mused. Addictions aside, Abbey knew that it had been necessary, for his own well-being, to hook him up to a morphine drip. In fact, getting him through the next few days and weeks would definitely require hefty amounts of pain control medication. She just hoped it wouldn't take another trip to Sierra-Tucson to get him back to a pain killer-free state.

Mallory stood by her father's left side, tenderly reaching for his other hand. "Dad?" she said quietly, leaning in close. "Dad, can you hear me?" Slowly but surely, Leo's eyes rolled open and blinked, searching for his daughter. "Hey, there," she ran her hand lightly over the thin sheen of perspiration on his pale forehead, smoothing down his hair in the process. "There are a few people here who want to talk with you."

"Mmm?"

She gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, trying to rouse him, taking care not to disturb the nasal cannula that was providing him oxygen. "Dad, Abbey is here, and Josh and Will ... C.J., Toby, Margaret, they're all here." Leo's eyes threatened to close again, as he let out a quiet sigh. "Come on, Dad. Your staff ... your _friends_ are worried about you. They need to see that you're going to be okay."

Leo blinked, trying to clear the seemingly endless fog in front of him. He was having a difficult time focusing on anyone other than Mallory, but slowly, he forced himself to look just beyond her. "Josh," he finally whispered.

"Hey, Boss," the Deputy Chief of Staff grinned, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "How ya doin'?"

Leo tried hard to return the smile, "Seen ... better days."

Josh nodded, eyes falling slightly as his grin slowly faded, "Yeah." He knew all too well what Leo was going through right now. The three months he spent recuperating from the gunshot wounds suffered in Rosslyn were never far from his mind. "It'll get better," he vowed quietly as he stared at the pale blue hospital blanket covering his friend.

"Promise?" Leo whispered.

Josh gazed sheepishly at his mentor, the crooked, dimpled smile returning. "Yeah, I promise."

Leo wasn't sure he believed it at the moment, but he'd try to give his deputy the benefit of the doubt. "Okay." He blinked as his eyes moved unsteadily to Josh's left. "Will ... how's life … at … the O.E.O.B.?"

"Great!" he responded, perhaps a little too quickly, a bit too enthusiastically, as all eyes in the room fell to him. "It's good, it's … really good." Toby cocked his head and gave him a pointed look. Finally, Will sighed, "It's okay."

"Vice-President … not quite … what you expected?" Leo surmised.

"He's …," Will hesitated, "... well, he's Bob Russell, so we have a couple of obstacles to overcome."

"Such as?" Toby asked.

"I'm working to get rid of the Bingo Bob thing."

"Bingo Bob Russell. How'd he get that name anyway?" Josh piped up.

"Josh …," everyone, including the semi-conscious Chief of Staff, admonished.

His grin only widened at the scolding, "I know, too long to go into, right?"

"Yeah," Will replied with a gleam in his eye, then turned his attention back to the man laying in bed. "I'm glad to see that you're doing better, Leo."

"Thanks," Leo answered wearily. His eyes drifted shut, as it became more and more difficult to stay focused. After a moment, he took a shaky breath and moved his head slightly, looking toward the foot of the bed. "Claudia Jean."

"Hey, you," she replied. "You know, Leo, there are easier ways to get all of us together in the same room."

"National crises ... always willing ... step up to … plate ... for us."

C.J. smiled at her boss. "It's good to see you again."

_That _made him smile. "Good to … _be_ seen," he quipped. "Sorry ... for leavin' you ... all this … mess."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Josh laughed.

C.J. shot him a mock-glare, shaking her head, wondering if Josh would ever stop being twelve. "Don't worry about us, Leo. We're gonna be fine, you just concentrate on getting better, okay?"

"Mmm, try." Slowly moving his head to the right, Leo caught sight of the Communications Director. "Toby," he whispered, "You keepin' ... everyone in line?"

"I'm doing my best."

Leo's eyes closed, "Not an easy job ... is it?"

"No, its not," Toby admitted, shooting a meaningful glance at everyone gathered in the room. "Listen, C.J.'s right. You shouldn't worry about anything."

"We've got your back, Leo," Josh confirmed. "You know that, right?"

"None better … none … I trust more." Leo opened his eyes, looking farther to his right. He stopped when he saw his red-headed assistant, "Hey, Sweetie."

Suddenly, Margaret Hooper lost it, "Don't you Sweetie me, Leo McGarry!"

"Margaret!"

"No, Josh," she yelled. "He's not going to get off that easily."

"Well, I really don't think that having his chest cracked open, and legs dissected from ankle to groin to harvest his veins qualifies as getting off easy," C.J. tried.

Abbey chuckled, "Well, they didn't cut him quite that far. Almost, but not quite."

Margaret ignored them both – she was not going to be denied. "Don't you know how many people depend on you, Leo?" she glared. "How many people need you? How important you are? Don't you … don't you know how many people love you?" Her eyes softened as the tears began to flow - the uncertainty of the past few days had finally caught up with her.

He slowly released Abbey's hand and reached unsteadily toward his crying friend. "Come here, Margaret," Leo whispered, unfazed by her tirade. His long-time assistant had endured enough of his fits in the past, one from her was certainly a small price to pay. In fact, he realized much to his chagrin, it was way over-due.

"Leo, promise us you'll never do this again," she begged as she tenderly grasped the proffered hand.

"Can't. Not up to me."

"Bullshit! It is up to you," she argued, squeezing his hand tighter.

The stunned staff looked back at Leo. _He must really be ill to let her get away with that one._

A knowing grin came to his face, "No, Margaret ... it's really not." All this talking was beginning to wear on him, but he knew he had to make her understand, "The same higher power ... that helps me through ... every day, had ... His hand in this one."

Margaret stared at her friend, realizing the simple truth in those words. "Yeah, okay," she reluctantly agreed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry ... I scared you, Margaret." His hazel eyes focused on hers, "I love … all … you, too."

Margaret blinked, taken aback by the admission from the normally guarded Chief of Staff. "Just ... get better, Leo," she sniffled. "We need you back healthy, okay?"

"Do my best," he responded, closing his eyes again.

"Okay," Margaret nodded, letting go as she stepped back once more.

Leo felt the warmth as Abbey's hand slipped into his again. "Hey, Handsome," she encouraged.

"Mmm." He silently beamed at the use of the familiar endearment from his friend. "Hey, Beautiful," he replied as he tightened his grip.

"Watch it there, Fella. That's my wife you're hitting on," came a voice from the door. The President had returned to the room just in time to hear Margaret start in on his best friend, and simply stood, transfixed by it all. He marveled at his friend's ability, even in his weakened condition, to comprehend her need to vent. The fact that Leo had taken it all in stride was a certainly a testament to his understanding of his long-time assistant.

Leo swallowed hard. "Abbey … _is_ beautiful … don't you think?" Leo asked quietly as his friend crossed to the bed.

"Yeah, I think," Jed answered, gently laying a hand on his wife's shoulder.

The room was quiet for a moment as Leo concentrated on his next words. "Guess … I shoulda listened … to you, Abbey."

The First Lady's brow furrowed as she glanced across at Mallory, then back at Leo, trying to comprehend his meaning, "About what?"

"EKG, blood … pressure, check-up ..."

"Oh, that." Abbey recalled a rather belligerent, one-sided conversation in the residence during a lock-down between the two of them in which Leo expressed concern about her prescription drug use, and she expressed concern about his over-all health. "Yeah, I guess maybe you should have listened."

He let out a shallow breath. "Abbey?" Leo whispered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta cough."

Dr. Bartlet stared at her friend, knowing what he was silently asking of her. "Okay." She released his hand and stood, placing a small pillow on his upper abdomen and chest, right palm in the middle. As she ran her left hand and arm under his head and shoulders, lifting them slightly, she quietly asked, "Ready?"

Leo nodded, almost imperceptibly. As Abbey pressed down on his chest, he winced, his face contorting from the concentration and impending agony as the pain found its way through the morphine. Finally, he let go with a small, pitiful cough, followed by a low groan.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Abbey cajoled.

"Should see it ... from my side," he gasped.

"Come on, Flyboy. Let it happen." Abbey gently caressed his shoulder. "I've got you," she reassured.

"Hurts, Doc."

She eased up on the pressure. "I know it hurts, but you have to try. It'll help keep your lungs clear of fluid. Come on, one more time, for The Gipper."

"Aw crap, Abbey," he tried to chuckle. "Now I'm never ... gonna cough. You invoked ... Notre Dame ... on me. You could … have at least said ... one for Ufer."

"Bob Ufer, U of M's radio guy?"

"You remember?" Even through his pain, Leo was amazed.

"Yeah, because you and I got into a huge fight over who was the better play-by-play announcer, Ufer from Michigan, or Nelson from Notre Dame."

"No contest …Ufer, hands down," he grunted. "No one said … 'Meeshigan' … like him."

"You know, you're not in a position right now to piss me off." She pushed down a little harder with her right hand, increasing the pressure slightly on his chest to prove her point.

"Uhh," he moaned, raising his right arm as far as he could to try and stop her. "That's ... not fair, Abbey!"

"Well, life's never been fair for any of us, so why start now?" she countered. "Look, you could have coughed five times in the time we've been screwing around," as she lightened her touch. "Come on now, Leo," she whispered, leaning closer. "You need to do this. I've got ya, Babe."

Leo stared deeply into those intense brown eyes, then closed his own and took as deep a breath as his fractured sternum would allow. The noise emanating from deep within his chest was one of pure agony. Everyone in the room, including Abbey, grimaced at the sound.

"Ahhh. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," he called through gritted teeth.

"Easy now, easy."

"Merciful God, just … let me die," Leo prayed as another round of uncontrollable coughing left him breathless.

"Leo?" The President moved a little closer.

"Shit!"

"It's okay, Jed. This is all part of the healing process. We just have to make sure he doesn't strain too much." Abbey gently laid Leo back onto his pillows.

"Feels like … chest … split open," Leo panted as his eyes watered.

"Abbey?" her husband asked uneasily.

"Easy, Jed, I sincerely doubt that actually happened." Abbey removed the pillow from his chest and quickly unfastened the snaps at the shoulders, opening the hospital gown to make sure. "No, Leo, your chest is fine," she confirmed as she checked under the large bandage covering the twelve inch opening over his heart. "Probably just things readjusting."

"Readjusting?" he squeaked out, still trying to catch his breath. "Is that what …you call it? Oh, my God."

The room was silent as Leo's family and friends empathized with him, perhaps understanding for the first time just how much he was suffering.

Abbey could only smile sympathetically as she held his hand, trying to reassure him. "Listen to me, Leo. You've had an tremendous shock to your body." She reached for an alcohol and water dampened cloth from the table at the head of the bed, and gently wiped away the sweat that had broken out on Leo's face from the strain of coughing. "I know that patience isn't your long suit, Honey, but it is going to take some time for you to heal, and pain is part of that process." Leo sighed heavily in response as she laid the damp cloth across his forehead. "Besides," she grinned, "if you're in pain, you know you're not dead, right?"

Jed looked over at his wife, "Nice bedside manner there, Abigail."

"Shut up, Jethro."

"Don't call me that."

"I think I will."

"Abigail Anne Bartlet, I will not be called Jethro, especially in front of my White House staff."

"Yeah, I think you will. And," she looked threateningly around the room at the amused group, "I think your White House staff will keep their mouths shut … at least for tonight." They all exchanged mock-worried glances with one another, then quickly agreed.

Despite his considerable pain, a million-watt, ear-to-ear grin broke out on Leo's face. If Jed and Abbey were going at it like this in front of him and the staff, there was no doubt that they believed he would recover. "You two … are evil," he croaked.

"You've already told us that once, and yeah, we still are," Abbey laughed. "You're going to be fine, Leo. Just remember, your only job at the moment is to work on getting better. Let us worry about the rest, okay?"

Leo nodded slightly, "Okay."

The staff looked across the bed at the President and First Lady, trying to gauge what they should do next. Finally, C.J. spoke. "Leo, I think we probably should go, let you get some sleep."

The group nodded in agreement, and started toward the door.

"Wait," he called hoarsely, "before you leave. You gotta … promise me something."

Josh stopped and looked back, "What's that, Boss?"

"You gotta … take care of them … for me."

"Who?"

All Leo could manage to do was nod in the First Couple's direction.

"The President and First Lady," Josh surmised.

"Yeah. Can't do it … anymore."

Jed reached for Leo's hand, still covered by Abbey's. "Oh, I don't know, Leo. Do you think that the two of us are really worth all the trouble?" he questioned softly.

For the first time since he'd regained consciousness in the hospital, Leo's eyes welled with tears. "Yes."

Jed and Abbey Bartlet watched as their friend's face slowly crumpled with the raw emotion behind that one word. In those eyes, that face, they saw the friendship, the unquestioning loyalty, the sacrifice, the pain of having to admit he couldn't continue … they saw an unconditional love that would never fade.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as tears continued to flow.

"For what?" Jed squeezed his hand tighter.

"Broke my promise … to you."

Abbey exchanged glances with her husband. "What promise?" she asked.

"Told you … I'd see you two … through to the end. I guess now … can't be there," he wept quietly. "I'm sorry."

Jed reached to wipe away tears of his own, squeezing the two hands under his harder, "It's okay, Leo. You may no longer be my Chief of Staff, but you'll always be my best friend. You'll always be my brother, Leo, do you understand me? My brother. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

The declaration from her husband, and the sight of Leo so vulnerable was nearly overwhelming to Abbey. She reached to remove the cloth from his forehead, then leaned down and lightly kissed him. "We love you, Leo. The most important thing to us is that you get well. Everything that comes after that is extra-innings, right?"

Leo stared at his two best friends in the world, blinking away the remaining tears. "Woulda walked … to the end … of the Earth … for you."

"And we for you," Abbey replied softly, gently caressing his cheek.

No one had moved when Leo began crying. They knew part of the display could be blamed on the drugs coursing through his body, part could be blamed on the trauma he had endured, but most of it was an honest emotion from their normally unflappable boss.

Finally, Josh made his way back to the bed and leaned closer to his friend. "Hey, Leo? We'll take care of them, don't worry. We'll take care of everything." He laid a hand on Mallory's shoulder, and looked down at her. "We'll take care of you too, Kid," he whispered.

"I'm fine."

Josh couldn't help but chuckle, "Wow. Now who does that sound like?"

She smiled at the comparison. "Really, Josh, I'm okay. But thanks," she replied gratefully. Though they didn't see a lot of each other, he truly was the big brother she never had.

"Mal … go home … rest," Leo muttered as the morphine regulator hissed, delivering the needed amount of pain medication. "Don't think … she's left at all … since … happened."

Mallory sighed, suddenly realizing just how exhausted she really was. "I'll go later. I don't want you to be alone, Dad."

The President flinched slightly at the mention of his friend being left alone. The four hours that Leo lay near death, suffering by himself in those damned woods at Camp David would haunt Jed Bartlet for the rest of his life. _I was so angry, and hurt at his words. I knew he was upset too. Why didn't I check on him before we left?_

"I'll stay if you want to go get some rest, Sweetie," Abbey offered, noticing the shift in her husband's body language.

"Maybe after he falls asleep," Mallory yawned.

"You're talking … me … not … in … room."

"Well, you're mostly in the room, but there's a part of you that has taken a temporary vacation," Abbey observed.

Leo smiled, his eyes drifting shut. "Go, Mal. Abbey … won't let … go anywhere … 'till ... get back."

"You'd better be here well _after_ I get back too, Dad," she laughed. There was a time, back when her father was in the throes of his addictions, when she wouldn't have found any part of this funny. But her father's broken sentences because of a drug induced stupor … _now_ it was funny. On the other hand, she had to admit her reaction could be due to her relief at seeing his improvement, coupled with her lack of sleep - it had her acting a bit goofy.

Leo squeezed his daughter's hand. "Do my best … be here … long time. Go … sleep, Baby. Don't want … worry about you."

"I'll go after you fall asleep, Daddy. I promise."

"Love … you."

She stood, leaning down to kiss his forehead, as he gradually drifted off to sleep. "I love you too, Dad," she whispered. "Welcome home."


End file.
